


The Untimely Sacrifice

by rotg5311



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Interspecies Sex, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Old Gods, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tony Stark-centric, Top Loki (Marvel), Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: On the run from trouble, Tony accidentally ends up in a section of woods that must be avoided at all costs. Tony was never supposed to find out what lurks there.





	1. Chapter 1

A mix of panic and fury coursed through Tony’s body. He wasn’t supposed to get caught. Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to be there when it all went down. The middle men did the dirty work, the higher ups got to sit back and deal with the profits. Yet, somehow he found himself sprinting through the forest at top speeds, a pack of dogs and officers on his trail. He should’ve listened to Rhodey and Pepper when they warned him. But time and time again he ignored them. Who needed to be clean when you could be rich instead?

Sweat dripped down his head and into his eyes. Tony saw red. Blood, not sweat. He didn’t even remember cutting himself. It had to be when he was hightailing it out of the building and fell into a door frame. He must’ve hit his head in the commotion. But with a dog attaching itself to his arm, he had bigger problems. Thankfully he managed to beat the dog off of him. Even now he couldn’t feel the pain that he knew should be there. Too much adrenaline. Tony wouldn’t even look down at his forearm. Open wounds made him squeamish.

A crash and a scream echoed out from somewhere to his right. He hadn’t been the only one in that abandoned factory, but he had been one of the few to get away. He hoped that whoever that shriek belonged to died quick. The dogs were ruthless. It didn’t matter if a cop got to him quick or not. Too much damage would already be done. Was life even worth it once you turned into a shredded, mangled mess?

Too much was going through his mind for Tony to realize where he was until it was too late. The ground shifted beneath his feet from leaf covered dirt into a smooth, rocky surface. It knocked the breath right out of his lungs. Given the choice between this and the dogs, Tony would pick the dogs in a heartbeat.

Growing up, he had heard stories, though he’d never seen the thing itself. All he knew was that they did a lottery once a year, sending that poor unfortunate soul up to this altar. All they had to do to summon the beast was drip blood onto the ground and it appeared, ripping them away in a flash. Though, no one knew exactly where ‘away’ was. One second they were there, the next they weren’t.

No one came up here for fun, save for a few kids on the safe end of the year. It was a dare. A test of courage. Tony had done it once, though he’d never made it across the clearing to the altar itself. Not many people did out of fear. Now he could just barely see the clearing on the opposite side of the altar. If he could make it there, it wasn’t far from home. It wasn’t until he heard footsteps thunder through the forest behind him that Tony realized he had lost his advantage by standing still. Whipping around, he faced the mob of men behind him. It was a standoff. Not even the dogs would cross the threshold. Tony shivered at the thought that even the animals could sense the tainted land he stood upon.

Maybe if he took off fast enough, he could make it back to the village before they had a chance to circle around the altar. A trickle ran down Tony’s hand, making it to his fingertip before he realized what he was feeling. The blood from his arm. The dogs scampered off as Tony looked down at the small drip of crimson on the altar. It had become deadly silent. Then he was being crushed by a weight on top of him.

The only thing Tony could make out was darkness. Pure black. It felt like a void ripping the air from his lungs. Even as he was gasping for breath, no air came as a relief. Just blackness and a indescribable weight on him. It was pure pain. And then there was nothing. Tony was on the ground, gasping from shock.

He wasn’t sure how long it took him to realize what had happened. The thing had taken him. Fuck fuck fuck. His eyes darted back and forth across the ground. Snow? Where was he. They didn’t even get snow. That was part of the deal that had been made long ago. His eyes darted across the expanse of white before landing on a vivid shade of blue. Only once he had to blink hard several times in order to focus did Tony realize he had started to cry.

On his hands and knees, Tony stared at the blue, waiting for its shape to take form in his mind. Feet. Legs. Slowly letting his eyes trail up, it was never ending. When he wasn’t immediately devoured, Tony risked sitting up and wiping at his eyes with his clean hand, the other smothered in blood. It was just dark enough that Tony couldn’t make out the creatures face. The silence was deafening. And if there’s one thing Tony couldn’t stand, it was silence. Apparently even in the face of sure death, Tony felt the need to fill in the silence with the sound of his voice.

“Wh-where am I?” The crack in his voice sickened him. Being chosen had always been a possibility. Tony had made himself a promise a long time ago that if he was picked, he would go willingly with courage and dignity. Yet here he was, flopped on the ground in an undignified heap, covered in dirt, blood, and tears. He’d blame it on the fact that he hadn’t been chosen. He had been taken. The ceremony wasn’t even supposed to happen for nearly another year. They had just sent someone weeks ago.

“You Humans don't have a name for it.” The shape said. Tony hadn’t even expected it to talk, much less sound so...proper. It had such a delicate voice.

“Why am I here?” Tony asked, even though he knew the answer. His blood. He had bled on the altar. Somehow that was the trigger. He had always assumed the blood was only part of the ceremony.

“A wonderful question indeed.” The creature took a step forward, still in the shadows. “You’ve already sent a sacrifice. I wasn’t expecting another one so soon. Though, I was hoping they’d send someone much… larger. You tiny ones don’t make much of a meal.”

Tony felt his heart stop. No one knew exactly what happened to the sacrifices, they just knew they never came back. Of course a ‘sacrificial meal’ had always been in everyone's mind, but always on a back-burner. No one wanted to think about being a meal.

“You eat them?” Tony was standing up, ready to run, though to where, he wasn’t sure. Not that he could outrun something so large. They weren’t close enough to tell for sure, but the creature had to be at least a foot taller than him. Maybe even two? As he took a step backward, the creature took two forward, stepping into view.

He was huge, but clearly humanoid, if not for the blue of his skin, the red of his eyes, the defined ridges on his flesh, and the prominent horns sat upon his head. Tony took another step backward out of pure habit. So much for holding his ground. The creature had a hint of a smirk, if you could even call it that, flicker across its face. Tony decided to ignore the fact he thought he saw a sharp point where a flat edge of a tooth should’ve been.

“What did you think happened to them?” The teasing tone clear in it’s voice. “That I kept them as pets? Livestock? Or perhaps slaves?”

“I- I don’t know. I just didn’t think you ate them. That’s wrong. It’s disgusting.”

“Why?”

Tony had a hard time staring up into red eyes, yet they looked slightly less menacing than before. Maybe Tony could talk hi sway out of this? Probably not, but it was worth a try as long as he had the… thing talking. Thing? Creature? Both of those seemed a little harsh, but Tony didn’t know what else to call it. Some villagers referred to it as a God, but Tony was too bitter for that. It had always been a beast in his mind.

“Because that’s like…” Tony fished for the words. Taking in the Creature's appearance, the best analogy he could come up with was, “That’s like a human eating a monkey. They aren’t the same, but it’s close enough that it's almost cannibalistic.”

The laugh that erupted from the giant before him was hearty enough to startle Tony. He hadn’t been expecting that. “As the lesser being, you may see human to monkey. But in reality I’m the human to your… duck. Edible, but fatty. A tasty treat, but bad as an everyday meal.”

Tony stood in shock, absorbing that information. Maybe the lack of eating was making him bold, because the only thing he could think to say was, “Did you just call me fat? I thought you said I was scrawny! Make up your mind.”

“Bold.” The creature took another step forward, staring intently at Tony. He tried not to squirm under that gaze. “Such a little thing. You’d hardly make a meal. I think you’d be much better suited as a pet.”

“A what?” The panic started welling up inside him once again. Being eaten was undesirable. But being a pet? That sounded much worse.

“Yes, I think that’s what we’ll do, little one. Let’s go home.” He was stepping forward, grasping for Tony. His fingers brushed across Tony’s shoulders before Tony’s legs managed to catch up with his brain and he was fleeing in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony made it all of twenty steps before he was falling face first into the snow. That’s when he realized he must’ve lost a lot more blood than he thought. His entire world spun as he was lifted, thrown unceremoniously over a shoulder. He was cold and tired and hurt. Tony had no fight left in him. Everything went black.

It could’ve been a minute, an hour, a day, or even a week later when Tony finally opened his eyes. That had been the heaviest, most unrestful sleep he’d ever had. He still felt exhausted. At least he wasn’t sore anymore. Wait. Why wasn’t he sore. Tony’s eyes flung around the room, taking in the appearance. Unrecognizable walls surrounded him, made of wood and completely barren. A thick comforter rested on him, made of some sort of fur. Things started flooding back slowly, then all at once.

Tony sat up in a flash, eyes darting around the room once more, looking for the creature. Even though he was alone, Tony felt uneasy. Pulling the blanket from his body, Tony noticed there was no wound on his arm. There was no blood, not rot, not even a bandage. Just smooth, unbroken skin. Tony stared at it for another minute before remembering his head had been bleeding too. Running a hand through his hair, he felt nothing. Well, maybe his hair felt a little greasy, but there wasn’t a gash like there should’ve been. What had happened? Was it that thing? Did he heal him? How? Why? The echo of ‘my pet’ entered his mind again, making him shudder.

As far as Tony saw, he had three options. 1-wait. Wait for the creature to come back for him and… well, who knows what would happen then. 2- go find and confront the creature on his own terms, though he wasn’t sure what that would entitle either. Or 3- run. Tony’s bare feet hit the ground before giving it another thought. Looking down, Tony saw his only articles of clothing were the undershirt he had been wearing along with his underwear. Where had the rest of his clothes gone? Why had his captor undressed him so much? He did a quick mental scan of how everything felt. Tony didn’t feel violated. But, that hardly meant anything. He had no idea how long he had been how, much less what happened during that time.

The floor was chilly against his feet, but he pressed on, wandering for the door. The ridiculously large door. The room he was in had clearly been designed for the man who lived there, and he had been much taller than Tony. Thankfully the doorknob was still at a reasonable height. The door didn’t even squeak as he opened it. The hallway was nearly silent, save for a soft thumping sound from the far end. Tony contemplated it for a long time which way to go. Toward or away from the noise. His feet were dragging him to the noise on their own.

It was a long hallway with a lot of doors. Tony didn’t feel brave enough to open any of them. None of them looked like a door out anyways. When he finally reached the noise, it was at the only room with no door. Peering in, Tony saw a wide space, with incredibly tall ceilings, counters, and various cooking utensils. A kitchen? His eyes rested on the blue figure to the side of the room. It looked like he was chopping something. Cooking? Against his better judgement, Tony was walking forward once more. If he got there and saw diced human he was going to start swinging.

Tony’s barefoot stepped on probably the only creaky floorboard in the house. The creature glanced over its shoulder at Tony, giving him a once over before turning his attention back to the task in front of him.

“Are you on a slipper strike or do you just enjoy cold feet?” His voice rang out in the silence, making Tony jump.

“What?” He stood in place, not daring to get any closer. He had caught a glimpse of the knife in the creatures hand. A little distance wouldn’t kill him, but that knife might.

“The slippers I left by your bedside. Were they not to your liking?”

Tony hadn’t noticed any slippers, though to be fair he wasn’t looking for them. Would he have worn them if he’d seen them? Maybe. His feet were ice cold now. “Oh. I didn’t notice any.”

The creature paused before turning to face Loki once more. He looked less threatening in the soft artificial lights of the cabin. House? Tony wasn’t sure what they were in. Less threatening wasn’t the same as non-threatening though, and Tony felt his body’s unwillingness to relax, even a little.

“Well I will show you to the bath. You can get ready. Dinner is almost ready.” The creature placed the knife on the table and started walking for the doorway, only stopping once he realized Tony wasn’t following. “Is there a problem?”

“Uh. Yeah?” Tony fumbled for the words. His mouth was suddenly dry. “Where am I? Who are you? What is…. this? I want to go home.”

“I can answer any questions over dinner, little one. I would appreciate you cleaning up. I couldn’t remove all the blood from your hair and you smell like dog.” He said, strolling out of the room. Tony had no choice to follow. Did he just say Tony smelt like dog? That was so rude. Besides, Tony didn’t even own a dog. The only thing he could think of was being attacked. But even then he hadn’t had much contact. How could he smell that on Tony? What else could he smell? What was he? As if sensing the well of questions rising up in him, the Creature reminded him over his shoulder, “I promise, I’ll answer anything you want over dinner.”

They ended up in front of a door that looked identical to the rest, but once it was opened Tony saw a gleaming white bathroom. A toilet to one corner that looked a decent enough size for Tony to not fall right into. A bathtub that he might be able to swim in if he tried hard enough sat in the middle of the room. It was probably specially designed for the creature to be able to fully submerge himself all at once.

“Those are for you to change into once you’re done.” He said, pointing to a pile of clothes on the counter, then to the towel right next to it. “I’ll fetch your slippers and leave them outside the door. Take your time.”

And with that, he was gone, leaving Tony alone in the room. It was strange to feel so angry and scared when the Creature had been nothing but cool, calm, and collected. Easy for him, he lives there. Tony was the one who had been taken against his will. But he had been promised answers, maybe one of those was in response to ‘how the hell do I get home?’ Tony could feel the layer of grime that had been building on him since his sprint through the forest. A bath couldn’t hurt. Clean up first, then he’d figure out everything he needed to. He doubted he’d be able to leave willingly. None of the sacrifices ever came back. But that didn’t mean the creature wouldn’t reveal enough for Tony to figure out how to get back on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopping from boiling hot water to whatever chilly climate the creature liked to keep it at was brutal. Tony shivered from the time he got out of the water until the second he put those glorious slippers on. The towel was fluffy, the clothes were soft, but the slippers were the most luxurious things he had ever seen. He didn’t even know what they were made of, he’d never even seen the material before. But it warmed him up instantly and he was thankful. The fact that they made him feel like a fabulous primadonna was just a plus.

Tony shuffled his way down the hall, attempting to make as much noise as possible to alert the beast that he was on his way. Though maybe that was pointless. If he could smell dog, maybe he could smell the exotic soap scent that lingered on Tony’s body. It was an interesting prospect. Rounding the corner, Tony stepped into the kitchen once more. Awe washed over him at the sight before him. Candles, food. Wow it looked almost… romantic? Maybe this was some weird tradition they had here in snow land?  
“Well now, Little one.” The creature said from his seat at one side of the table. “I almost thought you weren’t going to show up.”

“Hey, you said take my time. So, I did.” Tony plastered a big fake smile to his face before moving over to the table. He climbed up into the chair with a plate in front of it, across from the creature. Those intense red eyes looked even more unnerving over candlelight. He seemed so relaxed. It was in complete contrast to the feeling of unease that was welling up inside of Tony. “So, you come here often?”

“To my house?” The creature quirked an eyebrow at him. “Yes I spend quite a lot of time here.”

“Yeah, well.” Tony hoped the flush wasn’t visible on his face. He had asked a silly question out of awkwardness, but the degrading tone in the creature's voice had been rude and unwarranted. So much for smooth talking his way home. “Ok, so, questions. Who are you? What are you? Where am I? Why am I here?”

“I suppose we haven’t been properly introduced. My name is Loki.” The creature told him as he served dinner. The hunk of meat wasn’t exactly something Tony recognized, but it certainly wasn’t human, so that was a plus. Loki. What an odd name. Red eyes drilled into him, expectantly.

“Oh. I’m Tony.”

“Tony.” Loki wrinkled his blue nose at Tony slightly. What the hell was that for? “Is that short for something?”

“Yes? Anthony. Anthony Edward Stark. But I figured since you only gave me one name it would be ok if I did the same.” Tony was feeling less scared but more nervous and slightly agitated. This wasn’t exactly the conversation he had been hoping to have. He planned it more on the lines of Hey Blue, bring me home.

“Surnames can be tricky.” He took a bite of food, chewing and swallowing before gesturing at Tony’s untouched plate. “Eat. Relax, it’s nothing bad. It’s similar to your cattle.”

Tony glared down at his plate, unsure. When he finally took a bite, it was pleasantly surprising. Not bad. Just different. The pile of what seemed to be some sort of purple carrot tasted like a sweet potato, while the mush of green was… well Tony didn’t really know. It had the texture of a potato, but not the taste. It was his least favorite out of all of it.

“As for ‘what I am’,” Loki said after a minute of silence, swirling the liquid in his glass around. Tony had already tried it. It was bubbly but not alcoholic. “I’ve been labeled a Jotunn. Some call this place Jotunheimr, though it does have other names. That’s probably the easiest one for your dialect. As for why you’re here… Well surely you remember that conversation.”

Tony did. He remembered it vividly. It was the only thing going through his mind. He was trapped indefinitely, or at least until Loki got tired of him. “Yeah something about a pet?”

“Don’t act so shocked, Anthony.” Tony bristled at the name. He didn’t care for it, that’s why he went by Tony. “Humans keep pets all the time. They’ve gone out of their way to domesticate things for that very purpose.”

“Yeah, but.” Tony was unsure of what to say. He didn’t like what Loki was saying, and he liked it even less that it kind of made sense in a sick sort of way.

“Have you ever owned a pet, Anthony? Now you seem a little headstrong to be dog, but just independent enough to be a feline.”

“Alright. I’ll choose to see the compliment in that. But it doesn't explain why.” Tony stared incredulously at him. This was crazy talk.

“Why? Why does anyone? Some do it for companionship. Others out of the kindness of their heart. And I suppose some do it for aesthetic reasons.” Loki’s face was unreadable. Tony hated that. This wasn’t going in his favor. He was supposed to be bartering his freedom or making an escape plan.

“So… You’re keeping me because I’m pretty?” Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that. It wasn’t exactly what Loki had said. But it was implied, and Tony was great at harassing people. He wasn’t about to stop now.

“If you could call your smooth, pale flesh ‘pretty’.” It was said with such distaste that Tony couldn’t help but take it as the worst insult ever. In human standards Tony knew that he was attractive. But apparently he lacked the lumps and bumps and frostbitten skin to be appealing in Loki’s eyes. It shouldn’t matter, but Tony had never been called ugly before. It was mildly jarring.

“Blue, white, color’s never really been an issue for me.” Tony rolled his eyes in an attempt to play it off like it didn't matter. He was trying his best to shake the insult from his mind. “So, what? You’re keeping me because you’re lonely? Do I get to go home when you get bored of me?”

“I’m doing this because I want to. Nothing more. I do what I want and I don’t have to answer to you.” Loki stated it like it was a simple fact of life. Tony supposed that for the time being it was. At least until he got out of crazy land and back home. “As for when I get bored of you… Well, not even all the magic in the realm could send you back. So, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, little one.”

Tony was torn between the two obvious questions. Why couldn’t he go home? There had to be a way. Loki must be lying about it. This was probably just some strange tactic to keep him subdued and in line. Well, good luck with that one. “Magic?”

“Anthony.” Loki sounded exasperated. At least Tony was managing to annoy him already. That bode well for him. Either Loki would set him free or kill him. Not that he wanted to die or anything, but death would be better than the alternative, right? “Surely you can’t be that dense! How do you think you got here in the first place? Blood magic. Very old, older than me, even.”

Tony hadn’t thought about it before. Yes, people seemingly disappeared during these yearly sacrifices, but to say that it was magic… That was crazy. About as crazy as sitting across from a 7 ish foot tall blue man. “Ok then prove it.”

“The fact that you need more proof than seeing your arm still attached and in one piece is astounding.” Loki glared at him from across the table. Oh. Yeah. His arm. Tony had kind of forgotten about that little detail. He glanced down at it, looking for anything to suggest that Loki had fixed it naturally. There wasn’t even a scar.

“Alright, magic. Not the craziest thing I’ve seen all day. But why does that mean I can’t leave.” Tony settled on his last resort. Flattery. He had always had a knack for that. “Someone as powerful enough to fix my arm should be able to send me home.”

“Healing is nothing. Sending you home is impossible. You might as well get it out of your head now.” Loki stood up and closed the distance between them, hovering above Tony. “I can give you the World, Anthony. The finest jewelry, the best clothes, anything your heart desires. All I ask is that you don’t leave on your own.”

Tony knew that was a promise he couldn’t make.

**Author's Note:**

> Another shit drabble that's been done a million and one times. Oh well, here's another one. Enjoy


End file.
